Hajime Hinata
|-|Hajime Hinata= |-|Izuru Kamukura= |-|Awakened Hajime= |-|After fusing with Izuru= Summary Hajime Hinata was initially a talentless reserve course student at Hope's Peak Academy. Burning with admiration and envy towards the incredibly gifted students that populated the academy, Hajime willingly became the subject of the Hope Cultivation Program in hopes of obtaining a talent of his own. Unbeknownst to him, the procedure involved massive modifications to his brain that nearly drove him to insanity before he was lobotomized, effectively banishing his feelings, memories, hobbies, and his very identity to the darkest recesses of his mind. Now imbued with the talents of every student who had ever attended Hope's Peak Academy, Hajime was reborn as Izuru Kamukura. Named after Hope's Peak's founder, the academy hoped that the newly created epitome of talent would lead humanity to a golden age as the so called "Ultimate Hope". But for all his talent, Izuru cared little for the talentless "ticks" that populated the world, and thus allowed the world to fall into despair as part of Junko Enoshima's rampage. After witnessing Chiaki Nanami's death and the fond words she had for him, Kamukura decided to determine which was more unpredictable: despair or hope. Uploading Junko Enoshima's AI into the Future Foundation's Neo World Program, Izuru himself entered it to observe his experiment firsthand, purposefully wiping the memories of his classmates in order to have an unbiased view. After reaching an epiphany about his identity and coming to terms with his actions, Hajime's and Izuru's personalities mingled, placing Hajime in control while retaining all of his amazing talents. He then sets out to end Enoshima's lingering influence once and for all, reforming the Remnants of Despair (his former classmates), and coming into conflict with the Future Foundation in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least 8-C, likely higher | At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Hajime Hinata, Izuru Kamukura, "Ultimate Hope" Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Male Age: Likely 18-20 Classification: Human, Ultimate Hope Powers and Abilities: None notable | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Martial Artist, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Genius Intelligence, Hacking, Supernatural Luck, Stealth Mastery, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation, Can erase memories of periods of up to at least 2-3 years, Data Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Robot Creation, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Accuracy (With pinpoint accuracy, he can hit a small target from 30 feet away with or without obstacles or restricting angles), Expert Gambler, Possesses every sort of talent known to humanity, Can detect the lies of others (Outright states that he possesses a Talent that allows him to determine whether or not someone is lying with ease), Healing (With Super Healing Medication and as the Ultimate Nurse), Statistics Amplification (With Strength Enhancers), Technique Mimicry (With research, like the Ultimate Impostor, he can imitate someone's fighting style), Poison Resistance (Can create an antidote for a poison, named Cure W), Possible Poison Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Which eventually leads to brainwashing) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Nekomaru Nidai noted Hajime to be surprisingly muscular and strong with incredible potential to become an athlete if he so desired) | At least Building level, likely higher (Far superior to Mukuro Ikusaba, casually sent her flying with a simple backhand. Mukuro is capable of overwhelming hundreds of Monokumas when Sakura Ogami, the titled Ultimate Martial Artist who is even more powerful than the Great Gozu, was unable to deal with a single one. All of Izuru's showings were performed extremely casually with little motivation) | At least Building level (As a completely motivated Izuru Kamukura, Hajime's abilities should be just as great, if not even greater than those shown by Izuru previously) Speed: Athletic Human with Superhuman+ reactions (As a relatively healthy, if untalented student at Hope's Peak, he should be comparable to Yasuhiro Hagakure) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Far faster than Mukuro, barely dodged a bullet that he wasn’t able to see coming until the very last second) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Building Class | At least Building Class Durability: Athlete level | At least Building level, likely higher | At least Building level, likely higher Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, higher by using weapons. Standard Equipment: Usually None (Though anything the Ultimates have used to perform their talent could be used, like the Hope Video, a sniper rifle used by the Ultimate Marksman and other various weapons that Mukuro uses, [the Ultimate Soldier], or a sword when imitating Munakata, though mostly requiring prep time, and also other equipments that Ultimates use would normally fall under the assumption of Izuru getting them as well). - Shinai (Bamboo Sword): A wooden sword with a dark turquoise sheath/wrap with a silver/white design on the back. The shinai has a metal katana blade hidden at the center of its bamboo wrappings, which could be used if fighting seriously. - Hope Video (on Cellphone): Ryota's perfect original animation. A video that effectively brainwashes the viewer into accepting hope over despair. He kept a copy of this video on his cell phone. Watching the video for even a few seconds leaves the viewer in a hypnotized state, allowing him to command them as he wishes. However, it is implied that prolonged exposure is needed to make the effects permanent. - Super Healing Medication: Used to enhance and speed up the healing ability of a human, with the assumption of speeding it up twice only. - Strength Enhancers: Used to enhance the strength of the consumer by an unknown amount, but it has been shown that someone without a combat experience, which was Seiko Kimura, consumed one of her strength enhancer concoctions and was able to defend herself against Sonosuke Izayoi, someone who has much experience in fighting. - Cure W: An antagonist made to counteract the effects of the NG Code Poisons. - Super-Laxative Drug: An extremely potent laxative that left the judges incapacitated when eating a food that has been applied with the Super-Laxative Drug. - Addictive Candies or Chocolates: Ruruka Ando's "weapon" under her specialty, Izuru can recreate these and force-feed his enemies to brainwash them. - Arm Cannon: Ted Chikatilo's weapon with modification, he is able to shoot fireworks with his arms. Can shoot fireworks multiple times or shoot one big firework at his enemies. Intelligence: Although he was in the reserve course, Hajime was an accomplished student in his own right, having gotten into his position on his own merits despite lacking a particular talent. During the events of the Neo World Program, Hajime proved himself to be an excellent amateur sleuth, spearheading the efforts to successfully solve every single murder case, all of which utilized roundabout methods with limited evidence. Extraordinary Genius after becoming Izuru Kamukura. He obtained the talents of every single student to ever attend Hope's Peak Academy, turning superhumanly gifted in every parameter related to comment along with becoming the world's greatest physicist, physician, entomologist, pharmacist, detective, impostor, secret agent, programmer, animator, assassin, clairvoyant, and analyst. His faculties are such that he is able to accurately predict every move his opponents would make, casually incapacitating an enemy armed with a handgun and a chainsaw in such a way that his assailant would fall upon his own weapon. Even Junko Enoshima knew that he could easily defeat her if he were ever motivated enough to try despite the fact that her meticulous plans had rapidly plunged the entire world into despair and anarchy. Weaknesses: Not much combat experience | His sheer talent and the effects of his lobotomy have left Izuru apathetic to the events of the world around him, rarely making an attack unless his opponent moves first. | None notable Feats: *Solved the Murder of the Ultimate Impostor *Solved the Murder of Mahiru Koizumi *Solved the dual murder of Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko Saionji *Solved the Murder of Robot Nekomaru Nidai *Uncovered the truth behind Nagito Komaeda's trap and unmasked the "traitor" *Defeated AI Junko Enoshima *As Izuru Kamukura, destroyed the Shirokuma and Kurokuma robots with relative ease *Defeated 5 elite Future Foundation personnel singlehandedly, apparently without sustaining any damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ultimate Hope:' As the subject of the Hope Cultivation Project, Izuru Kamukura (and later Hajime Hinata) gained every talent that had ever been researched by Hope's Peak Academy, only to a significantly greater degree. **'Ultimate Analyst:' Junko Enoshima's Talent, Izuru is able to read and analyze anything virtually instantaneously, being able to determine the personality, abilities, thoughts, and history of his foes with a mere glance. As such, he is able to predict virtually anything that comes his way unless it is completely outside of logic and possibility that Izuru has witnessed, such as a student being able to fire a gun after their head was chopped off by a chainsaw. **'Ultimate Clairvoyant:' Yasuhiro Hagakure's Talent, which allows Izuru is able to directly predict the future. However, Hagakure only had a thirty percent chance of success, but Izuru's would presumably be higher. **'Ultimate Impostor:' Izuru is able to use the data he analyzes from those around him to flawlessly replicate their personality and voice. The original impostor's skills were such that despite the blatantly different build between him and the actual Byakuya Togami, no one around them could believe that the impostor wasn't the actual Togami. In addition, they also seemed to be able to quickly replicate one's clothes, hairstyle, and skills, as they mimicked Munakata's swordsmanship to fight alongside him in combat. As Ultimate Hope, Izuru's abilities should be even greater than the original impostor's. **'Ultimate Lucky Student:' Nagito Komaeda's Talent, Izuru possesses incredible amounts of good luck, instantly turning most events in his favor. For instance, when Nagito attempted to shoot Izuru, the gun jammed despite being completely functional moments prior as well as Nagito's own luck. In another fight Nagito had with Izuru, the former was able to completely bring down an entire building by knocking out all of he restraining bolts and nuts simply by throwing a ball, but Izuru was completely unharmed due to his own luck. **'Ultimate Martial Artist:' The talent of Sakura Ogami, Izuru is a master of every martial art known to man, being able to flawlessly utilize any number of martial arts at once to create a mixed martial arts style that went undefeated for over 400 victories and even overwhelmed Mukuro Ikusaba's talents as the Ultimate Soldier in Danganronpa IF. As Ultimate Hope, Izuru's skill should be even greater. Izuru should also possess the talents of the other martial artists to have attended Hope's Peak Academy, including the Ultimate Boxer, Ultimate Wrestler, and Ultimate Aikido Master. **'Ultimate Secret Agent:' Yuuto Kamishiro's Talent, Izuru is able to completely mask his presence to the point of being completely imperceptible, being able to watch the murders of his classmates while standing right next to them without being seen, heard, smelled, or otherwise noticed. **'Ultimate Soldier:' Mukuro Ikusaba's Talent, Izuru possesses every skill related to combat and has mastered them to the point of gaining inhuman levels of strength, speed, and endurance, allowing him to wade through gunfire without taking a scratch and disarm a group of armed soldiers (who were formerly known as Ultimate Talents in their own right) with ease. **'Ultimate Swordsman:' Peko Pekoyama's Talent, Izuru is able to use a sword to an extent where it could be better than Peko's swordstyle. Peko could contend with Mukuro, a person that can battle with a lot of fighters at once, albeit the latter, Mukuro, was only using a knife and still managed to somehow be almost equal with Peko. **'Ultimate Neurologist:' Yasuke Matsuda's Talent, Yasuke has a broad knowledge and understanding of human psychology and the complexities of the human brain. It's also safe to assume that his medical knowledge also covers variety of other medical specialties as well, not just limited to neurology, Izuru's skills on this field would presumably be higher than Yasuke himself. **'Ultimate Animator:' Ryota Mitarai's talent, Izuru possesses immense knowledge and skills in animation. He holds the ability to brainwash or manipulate people's memories with this talent. However, Ryota's Hope Video is imperfect as it requires prolonged exposure to completely brainwash them, but Izuru's would presumably be stronger. **'Ultimate Programmer:' Chihiro Fujisaki's Talent, as an expert programmer, Izuru can create artificial intelligence programs that are extremely sophisticated, to the degree where the AI can implant someone's memories into another AI form, just like what Chihiro's Alter Ego did, by using his programming and memories of the Real Chiaki, it has managed to create AI Chiaki. Izuru should be equal or better than Chihiro in terms of programming, as shown that he was able to fix the mental instabilities of his friends inside the Neo World Program by creating an Artificial Intelligence called the World Destroyer. **'Ultimate Detective:' Kyoko Kirigiri's Talent, Izuru is an extremely skilled detective and should be able to solve clues with little to no clues, that even Junko Enoshima knew that if he were ever motivated enough to try despite the fact that her meticulous plans had rapidly plunged the entire world into despair, he could still easily defeat her, possibly due to this talent being one of the main factors along with the Ultimate Analyst, as Kyoko was considered to be a threat to her plans and had to make her forget her own Ultimate/Talent in the first game. **'Ultimate Mechanic:' Kazuichi Soda's Talent, Izuru is a skilled inventor and a genius mechanic. One of the most successful creations of Kazuichi was his enormous Monokuma robot, which was able to rampage through cities and buildings with ease, Izuru should be able to perform better than what Kazuichi can do. **'Ultimate Musician:' Ibuki Mioda's Talent, Izuru is a very talented musician. As a talented musician, he can do anything related to music. Singing, playing instruments, writing lyrics and musics. Ibuki, a talented musician, was able to memorize the order of people that spoke in a power outage where people can't see and also managed to memorize what they've said with 100% accuracy, he should technically have these abilities as he has the same talent as Ibuki. **'Ultimate Gambler:' Celestia Lundenberg's Talent, as a skilled gambler, he should be on a par or better than Celestia. For instance, Celestia won a Shogi Tournament without really knowing how the game works (though she claims this was due to her luck she was born with, even though her poker-face helped and was a factor), and also has amassed over ten million dollars at some point. **'Ultimate Pharmacist:' Seiko Kimura's Talent, Izuru should be able to create common medicines like laxatives and cold medication, as he should be also capable of creating absurd concoctions such as strength enhancers and super healing medication. **'Ultimate Confectioner:' Ruruka Ando's Talent, just like Ando, Izuru is capable of creating extremely addictive brand of chocolates or candy, similar to hard narcotics. He can brainwash the victims that have consumed the candy. **'Ultimate Pyrotechnician:' Ted Chikatilo's Talent, as an expert Pyrotechnician, Izuru can create an arm cannon which then can be used to fire or shoot fireworks multiple times or he can shoot one massive firework, he also has the capability to brainwash others with the illusion that his fireworks create. **'Ultimate Nurse:' Mikan Tsumiki's Talent, Izuru is extremely knowledgeable nurse, being able to provide autopsy reports, information on the corpse's state, details on injuries, the cause and time of death. This was shown when Mikan was successfully revive Kyoko Kirigiri after the Final Killing Game, where she was near-death after using Seiko Kimura's medicine to survive her NG Code Poisoning, Izuru should presumably be better than Mikan at this field of expertise. Key: Hajime Hinata | Izuru Kamukura | Awakened Hajime/After Fusing with Izuru Note: All of the stated equipment under the Standard Equipment requires prep time or an OP of a thread states which items he can have with him. Others Notable Victories: Xenomorph (Alien) Xenomorph's Profile (This was Queen Xenomorph and Hajime After Fusing with Izuru) Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) Korosensei's Profile (This was Korosensei and Izuru Kamukura, speed equalized) Ruby Rose (RWBY) Ruby's Profile (Fused Hajime and Pre-Timeskip Ruby were used, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Hackers Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Supernatural Luck Users